Affaire de normalité
by Surnoom
Summary: Au lycée de Denver, tout va à merveille. Il y a bien ces drôles de gosses de... South Park c'est ça ? Mais bon, ils n'ont surement rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé.   Surement.


Vient un temps où on vieillit, et où c'est le moment de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière avant de rendre les clefs, fêter son départ et faire ce voyage en Egypte dont on a toujours tant rêvé.

South Park avait toujours été une ville bien étrange et renfermée sur elle même. Ce qui arrive ne quitte pas les murs et ne résonne jamais bien longtemps entre eux. On en a vu d'autres, on en verra d'autres. Le mieux était de prendre les choses comme elles venaient, sans poser de questions.

Le problème c'est que c'était son travail à elle d'en poser, des question. C'est le rôle d'une psychiatre. Des fois il faut regarder les abysses, prendre un tuba et plonger.

Et croyez moi, on peut descendre bas, très bas.

Elle avait vu passer des générations d'élèves dans ce lycée. Chacune avait ses propres névroses, ses propres monstres cachés sous le lit. Dommage qu'à South Park, les monstres ne disparaissaient pas à l'âge adulte. Il suffisait parfois de se pencher pour apercevoir des crocs luisant faiblement. Le mieux était de relever la tête, de se recoucher et de prétendre qu'on avait rien vu. Rien du tout. Les enfants apprenaient vite.

Car on les repérait tout de suite les gamins de la ville détraquée. Au lycée de Denver, ils créaient un certain malaise autour d'eux. Sans faire exprès bien sur. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur yeux qui disait "contrairement à toi si je vois un tentacule sortir du lavabo et m'expliquer qu'il va faire froid cet hiver, je me contenterais de prévoir une couche de vêtements supplémentaire". Ils restaient le plus souvent entre eux. Ce malaise aurait pu persister longtemps, les gens auraient eu le bon réflex de ne pas creuser et voilà, c'aurait été tout.

Mais un jours la folie de South Park avait débordé, et les avait suivi dans leur école, comme pour leur rappeler d'où ils venaient.

La journée avait été un enfer.

Ca avait commencé par une jeune fille qui s'était mise à hurler qu'un mec déguisé en faucheuse était dans les toilettes en train de lire le journal. Le prof avait commencé à l'engueuler comme quoi on-ne-dérange-pas-un-cours-pour-des-idioties-et-AH-BORDEL-C'EST-QUOI-CA ?

Une longue silhouette armée d'une faux était entrée dans la classe. Elle sembla chercher pendant un moment autour d'elle puis se focalisa sur le fond de la salle, vers le bureau de Kenny. Alors qu'une bonne partie des élèves hurlait au psychopathe pendant que ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à la grande faucheuse avançait vers le blond, Kenny redressa simplement. L'encapuchonnée s'arrêta à son niveau, jeta quelque chose sur son bureau, lui tapa dans la main et disparu dans un grand boum. Le jeune homme se contenta de se rendormir. Les élèves qui n'étaient pas en train d'essayer de sortir par les fenêtres mirent un moment à comprendre ce qu'était l'objet que la mort avait balancé sous le nez du blondinet.

Un playboy.

Dans le même temps un groupe de jeunes balbutiaient devant l'infirmier qu'ils avaient vu un truc velu débarquer dans les couloirs et remonter vers eux. Quelqu'un avait hurlé "COCHON D'INDE !" et le reste était parti en courant. Ils avaient réussi à cavaler jusqu'à l'étage avant de percuter un mec qui se promenait toujours avec un bonnet bleu vaguement péruvien. Craig ou un truc dans le genre ajoutèrent-ils après coups. Celui ci était un des jeunes péquores amorphe qui ne l'ouvrait pas beaucoup. Et qui lançait des rayons lazer par les yeux si on en croyait le petit groupe. Apparemment, il aurait soumit le rongeur géant à l'aide de ça avant de repartir, les mains dans les poches.

"Le... La chose... Elle portait un uniforme de prisonnier... C'était tellement mignon... et tellement horrible à la fois..." entendit marmonner l'infirmier.

Quand la cloche sonna tous le monde n'était pas encore au courant de ce qu'il se passait. C'est pourquoi certains avaient encore la force de crier quand la télé échappa des mains du professeur d'histoire, dévala l'escalier et vint percuter Kenny dans le dos avant de l'encastrer dans le mur. Au loin on entendit un "Oh putain ils ont tué Kenny !" immédiatement suivi par quelque chose à propos d'une bande d'enfoirés. Cartman en profita pour hurler au complot et accusa Jason, un juif qui passait par là, d'avoir tout calculé pour tuer son meilleur pote, Kenny (qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à vendre en esclavage si ça lui avait rapporté assez). Celui ci n'eu pas le temps de répliquer car un surnommé Butters arriva en courant et en hurlant "Les mecs ! Les chinois attaquent ! Ils veulent qu'on leur livre Craig ! Ils ont un problème de cochon d'Inde eux aussi !". Le concerné était malheureusement à l'autre bout de l'établissement, en train d'essayer de convaincre Tweek que rester cramponné à son caleçon n'empêcheraient pas les gnomes voleurs de sous-vêtements de l'embarquer.

En vrac on pourrait citer les martiens qui firent un brève passage pour tenter d'attraper Cartman histoire de lui caser une sonde dans le fondement (ce qu'il refusa contre toute attente), la Chine qui déclara la guerre au lycée de Denver pour refus de coopérer, Dieu qui ramena Kenny en disant que les mormons étaient plus versé dans les jeux de société que dans les films porno et que la Terre lui convenait définitivement mieux, Damien qui venait annoncer l'Apocalypse mais voyant que ça l'était déjà plus ou moins, repartit assez vite, Token et Clyde qui avaient les seuls assez malins pour aller se planquer en sécurité dans la bibliothèque, mais pas assez pour éviter Garrison qui courait après un homme lui ayant volé son sein droit tout neuf, ils furent obligés de l'aider à le récupérer, etc, etc...

Et l'après-midi même, la psychiatre les convoqua dans son bureau. Tous les élèves qui venaient de South Park qu'elle avait pu réunir dans l'heure (Wendy était partie en Chine pour régler le débat, Kenny s'était pris une poutre sur la tête et Token et Clyde couraient toujours après... euh... Quelque chose). Ils attendaient avec l'air vaguement anxieux de ceux qui vont se faire disputer. Elle resta un moment silencieuse et finit par parler.

"Bon... Et bien je suppose que comme d'habitude, demain tout le monde aura oublié." Elle leur jeta un regard perçant.

"Mais moi je n'oublierai pas, je n'oublie jamais. Je sais tout ce que votre ville nous envoie. J'ai vu des trucs effrayants que les élèves oublient le jour suivant. Je vous ai à l'œil, je sais jusqu'où ça peut aller."

C'était un mensonge, elle ne savait pas du tout jusqu'où ça irait, et c'est bien ça qui lui faisait peur.

"Un jour ça ira trop loin. Un jour les gens finiront par s'intéresser à vous, et je peux vous dire que ce sera pas pour rien. Moi j'essaierai d'être aux premières loges, et je pourrai parler sans passer pour une dingue. Car j'en suis pas une." Stan lança un regard en coin à Kevin, l'air de sous-entendre clairement le contraire. Ses yeux hurlaient presque "Elle est encore plus folle que les gens dont elle s'occupe !".

"Vous n'êtes pas normaux. Dans ma profession je croise pas mal de gens atteint, il faut être compréhensif, mais vous c'est pas pareil. Je vous le répète, vous ne vivez pas dans la normalité. Il faut que vous le sachiez, car un jour ce sera peut être notre tour d'envahir votre ville. Vous comprendrez plus rien, car votre monde marche sur la tête." Elle se redressa et les observa l'air fatigué.

"Bon maintenant sortez, où alors je vais vouloir en apprendre plus, et j'en ai pas tellement envie finalement. Au revoir."

Ils sortirent tous un peu perdus.

"Hé Kyle, tu comprends ce qu'elle voulait toi ?"

"Nan pas tellement mec répondit le rouquin. Elle faisait tout un plat de pas grand chose..."

"Ouaip ! approuva Token, pendant qu'une partie du labo s'écroulait dans la cour. Je vois vraiment pas ce qui la perturbe autant."


End file.
